


Pigtails

by ami_ven



Series: Highly Classified [9]
Category: NCIS, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Vala plan a girls’ day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pigtails

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (write a crossover)

Abby worried when the very military-looking SUV pulled up outside her apartment, until a familiar pigtailed figure got out of the passenger side, waving to the uniformed man in the driver’s seat.

“Thanks for the lift, sergeant,” said Vala Mal Doran. “I’ll get my own ride back to base. Tell Daniel not to be such a worrywart.”

“Yes, ma’am,” said the young man, and drove off.

Abby grinned and met Vala halfway up the sidewalk, pulling her into an enthusiastic hug. “It’s been ages! How are you? What are you doing here? Not that I’m not glad to see you, of course…”

The other woman laughed. “I’m escaping,” she said. “Sam and Daniel are at some sort of boring scientific lecture. They offered to take me with them, but I said I would much rather see if you weren’t busy for the afternoon.”

“As it happens, I’m completely free,” Abby said. “And I have a few ideas, if you’re interested.”

“Always,” said Vala. “But I do have a favor to ask— can you give me a ride back to the Air Force base, in your hearse?”

Abby laughed. “You just want to annoy Daniel, don’t you?”

“It’s just so easy,” Vala agreed. “Anyone _you_ want to annoy?”

“Maybe…” the forensic scientist said. “Come on.”

THE END


End file.
